Rin's Child is A Time Traveller Hanyou?
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: Sesshomaru was quite sure that the time traveller boy was indeed son of his precious human girl, Rin. Let's see how will the great daiyoukai found out the truth about Rin's child. SessRin. Subject to OOC.


~xxoxx~

**Rin's Child is A Time Traveller Hanyou? **

**by Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 1: Her Baby with whom? **

~xxoxx~

When he came back to her, he noticed that something wasn't right. His young ward, Rin was talking to a very young hanyou. She was smiling and giggling and he wondered who was the hanyou. Sesshomaru crinkled his nose as he smelled the scent of the hanyou. It was very faint but still he could smell the scent of a powerful demon blood running through his veins. What kind of hanyou is he? From what demon blood line? Sesshomaru walked towards them and they noticed his presence. Rin quickly stood up from her seat and welcomed her lord. The hanyou boy silently stood up and shivered under Sesshomaru's cold gaze. His long raven hair gently moved and swayed as the cold breeze of the night passed to them. He was wearing a thick quilted bluish silk robe and a brocade beautiful obi. The soft light from the bonfire he and Rin made awhile ago outlined and highlighted his childish handsome face. The light glowed in his pale, smooth skin. The gold of its flame was reflected in his amber colored eyes.

"My Lord." The hanyou whispered but was enough to Sesshomaru to hear.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called his ward in his usual stoic tone.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked innocently and wondered why her lord seemed not pleased with the presence of her new hanyou friend. Much to their surprise, the hanyou fell on his knees and bowed his head until it touched the ground.

"My Lord. Please spare my mother. She has nothing to do with my unreasonable attitude." The Hanyou said.

Sesshomaru sharpened his eyes in confusion. Rin walked towards the hanyou and lifted his shoulders.

"Taka-kun, you're not feeling well. Please take a rest." She was right. The Hanyou that was named Taka was been sick and he hasn't fully recovered.

"But mother..." Taka tried to object but was easily hussed by the twelve year old Rin. Sesshomaru thought that the young hanyou was too attached to Rin and even called her his mother.

Taka crawled up to Rin's lap and buried his face to her crooked neck. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. How dare this insolent hanyou child touch his young Rin?

"Who is he?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as he settled himself under the tree and watched her touching the soft black tresses of the young hanyou sleeping in her lap. She shifted her gaze towards him and he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks.

"He said his name is Taka and claimed that he was my son." Rin replied.

Her son? How could it be? The hanyou seemed in his seven years and Rin was only twelve. She couldn't even bear a child in her age. Stupid child, he thought. That is impossible. The next morning, they were surprised to see that the child has gone without their notice. Rin smiled gently and sighed to herself.

"So it was true." she whispered.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked knowing that Rin was hiding something important from him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, does time travelling demons really exist in this world?" Rin asked all of the sudden.

"Speculation says they are but I haven't encountered one."

"Taka said that he was the son of the future Rin, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said nonchalantly.

~xxoxx~

After four years...

Rin had recently turned sixteen and undeniably she became a beautiful woman. She obtained such exquisite beauty that made male demons and human enchanted and charmed by her. When she decided to join his troop once again, the number of her suitors began to decreased as she was again protected and they were fend off by the powerful Daiyoukai.

When he came back to her once again, he smelled the same scent of the hanyou child that they'd encountered years ago. Again, he still couldn't find out what kind of demon was the child. Sesshomaru saw Rin craddling a hanyou infant in her arms. The infant is naked and sleeping soundly. He noticed a sweet smile in his ward's lips.

Have he gone so long? It was only three months when he left her to attend some important matters. Did Rin took a lover during his absense? Who was the father of the child? Who impregnated his precious Rin? The thought made his blood boiled with anger.

Certainly, the infant was a hanyou and that meant that the insolent bastard that impregnated Rin was a demon. Sesshomaru felt the need to hunt this demon and kill him with his own hands. But Rin was smiling. She seemed happy. Does this mean that she loves the demon? Never did Sesshomaru saw that kind of smile that she's giving to the baby.

Rin saw him and swiftly walked towards him with the baby still in her arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she said.

"Rin. What's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked and Rin noticed the scornful expression in his face. He looked down at the baby. The baby has the same black hair with Rin. It was a boy and Sesshomaru was quite sure of that though one thing he wasn't sure about was the baby was in human form but still can emit demonic powers. Does it mean that the father of the child is a powerful demon? That's possible. Maybe Rin was enchanted by a demon during his long absence.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin found the baby on the riverbanks when she took a bath last night." Rin explained with a worried look.

"Deceive me not, Rin. I could smell your scent to the child. Indeed, he is your child." Sesshomaru replied irritably. He couldn't stand it any longer. That was unforgivable. If Rin was raped by a demon, he'll hunt it down and kill him and his bastard son to redeem the honor of his Rin.

"No! Sesshomaru-sama. I'm telling the truth. This child isn't mine. I have no affair with anyone." she said without hesitation and he could sense that she's telling him the truth. But the baby! He was sure it was Rin's child! Not to mention it was a hanyou like his half brother, InuYasha.

The baby moved in her arms and slowly opened his eyes revealing his amber orbs to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in dismay and glared back to the child as if he's ready to kill him for being the child of Rin to an unknown demon. But to his surprise, the hanyou infant wiggled his small arms to the air and smiled back to him. In a minute, he found the baby in his arms, touching his stoic face and giggling joyfully at Rin.

Ridiculous. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru the great Daiyoukai was powerless to a human lady and to her strange hanyou son?

~xxoxx~

Preview to the Next Chapter:

Rin found herself being a mother to a hanyou infant which Sesshomaru knew that her own son. Babysitting is definitely a tough task especially to a powerful demon like Sesshomaru.

Chapter 2: Da! Da! Rin's Baby

~xxoxx~

A/n: Nothing to say. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the grammatical errors. Please leave a comment.

~Yui Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
